Dirty Sexy Money
by Anita-san
Summary: Um novo emprego que vai render grandes mudanças... NejiTen
1. Celular, Sapatos e Cafés Duplos

**Celular, sapatos e cafés duplos**

Eu sou apenas uma advogada, como muitos outros ilustres colegas de profissão espalhados por toda ilha de Manhattan. A maioria das pessoas diria que somos a pior espécie que já caminhou sobre a face terrestre, mas acreditem em mim, os advogados podem até ser monstros sem caráter, mas por trás deles existem pessoas ainda piores.

Meu pai era advogado, meu avô foi advogado e como não houve um sucessor masculino essa adorável tradição familiar se estendeu para mim. Estudei em Harvard e me dediquei, até agora, à deliciosa tarefa de ser uma pessoa caridosa, digna e honesta. Mas, como eu mesma disse, somente até agora.

Meu pai trabalhava para uma espécie de comunidade milionária, trabalhava conjugado no passado porque ele está morto, 'acidente aéreo', mas no ramo dele acidentes aéreos não existem sem 'ajudinhas externas'. Ele costumava ser uma criatura infeliz, vivia em função das famílias vinculadas ao conglomerado Konoha Corp, nunca teve tempo para mim, para si próprio ou para o que quer que fosse. Era uma babá diplomada, e era uma vida péssima.

E eu jurei que jamais levaria essa vida, nunca me venderia a essa gente e, principalmente, nunca seria como meu pai. Eu, porém, estava um tanto quanto enganada. Essa gente pode comprar o que quiser, inclusive a dignidade alheia.

Obriguei Shikamaru a sair da cama, ele é realmente o namorado mais preguiçoso do planeta quando o assunto não envolve sexo ou... sexo. Meu pai seria enterrado e eu precisaria bater boca por longos trinta e três minutos para provar que eu era filha do falecido, tudo porque eles estariam lá, prestando suas últimas homenagens ao homem que fez o trabalho sujo deles por uns trinta anos – eu parei de contar e estou chutando.

Vou explicar quem são eles. São membros de uma comunidade em Nova York de milionários que acharam divertido se unirem em sociedade: Hyuuga, Yamanaka e Uchiha. Todos sujos como pau de galinheiro. Eu poderia dissertar por horas e mais horas sobe cada um deles, cresci com seus filhos e os conheço muito bem, mas nesse momento vou voltar ao plano presente e minha atual situação. Meu pai estava morto. Eu gostaria de olhar para seu caixão e lhe dizer com todas as letras _"Eu te odeio, papai!"_, era um direito meu.

"_Sinto muito, a senhorita não pode entrar..."_ Um segurança balançava a cabeça freneticamente e uma multidão de curiosos e oportunistas se acotovelava as minhas costas. Havia tantos fotógrafos que qualquer desavisado pensaria que era um show da Madonna.

"_O senhor que não está entendendo, esse homem é meu pai."_

Tentei mais uma vez, inutilmente. Não o culpava muitos ali inventariam as histórias mais absurdas para se aproximar da elite nova iorquina.

"_A senhorita que não está me entendendo, metade dessa multidão já disse ter algum parentesco com esse homem." _Suspirou, nem imagino quantas vezes precisou repetir essa mesma afirmação.

Bem, não tive tempo de responder, nesse momento às limusines invadiram as ruas e eles chegaram. Eram como a Britney Spears, mas todos estavam usando roupas íntimas. Bastava que espirrassem para que todos os tablóides americanos publicassem como tendência do mundinho do Upper East.

Era a minha solução, todos me conheciam e alguns me odiavam. Mas qualquer um deles poderia afirmar com absoluta certeza sobre minha relação pai-filha com o morto.

"_O que faz aqui, Tenten? Já deveria ter entrado." _Odiava quando Neji Hyuuga me dizia coisas como se eu fosse à culpada pela situação, a mesma coisa aconteceu quando fui barrada no Jóquei e na porta da casa de campo. Eles custavam a entender que eu não era e não desejava ser parte da família.

"_Só aproveitando a multidão..." _Desdenhei, sem graça, puxei Shikamaru pela mão e me preparei para agradecer as condolências. Todos pareciam ter empunhado suas mãos de realeza me desejavam _"Sinto Muito"_ com sorrisos esplendorosos, aquele circo não parecia um velório em nada.

Os patriarcas das famílias – com exceção dos Uchiha que hoje em dia se resumiam há apenas dois irmãos – pareciam bastante abalados, mas a única pessoa que realmente estava chorando era Hinata Hyuuga, mais até mesmo do que eu poderia chorar. Mas era plausível, meu pai havia sido uma espécie de pai-postiço. Ela era doce e meiga e Hiashi chamou isso de fraqueza, meu pai por outro lado disse que era uma dádiva divina. Muito mais filha dele do que eu jamais fui.

Toquei seu ombro ela me abraçou, sem dizer o que quer que fosse, nenhuma de nós duas precisava de palavras. E isso me fez ver que não importava o que ele fizesse ou representasse, era o meu pai, nada mudaria isso. E eu chorei por quatro minutos, que para mim pareceu uma pequena eternidade e que acabou sendo o máximo que pude fazer em sua memória.

xXx

Reencontrar os membros das famílias do conglomerado econômico Konoha Corp me fez repensar em como eles acabaram com a minha vida e ao mesmo tempo contribuíram de maneira bastante significativa em minha formação acadêmica, digo isso porque eles bancaram minha faculdade. E naquela manhã cinza de quarta-feira quando Hiashi Hyuuga me telefonou não pude recusar o convite para um encontro de negócios.

"_Não sei por que está indo..."._

Shikamaru estava prostrado no batente da porta, sem camisa, observando minha luta com os sapatos Gucci que ganhei de Ino no Natal passado.

"_Porque eu preciso ir. Esses sapatos machucam meus pés..."._

Nos sete minutos seguintes passei procurando minhas chaves que não estavam nos suportes da parede e estranhamente havia aparecido dentro da geladeira.

"_Achei que não queria mais ver essa gente."._

"_E eu não quero! Mas preciso ir..."._

Peguei o metrô, nunca saia de carro em Nova York, deve ser o pior trânsito do planeta. E cheguei atrasada. Querendo ou não sempre estava atrasada.

"_Bom dia senhorita Mitsashi." _Hiashi estava sentado em seu maravilhoso escritório vermelho sangue, assim como Neji – para meu desespero – e Itachi Uchiha, o encarregado dos assuntos financeiros em nome da sua família que se reduzira a um único irmão mais novo, em vista que todos morreram em um "acidente" de carro – novamente entre aspas, os freios estavam cortados.

"_Bom dia. Sinto muito pelo atraso... O metrô teve um problema na Union Square e..." _Parada dramática e estratégica para um copo de água. _"... Meus sapatos estão acabando comigo."_

"_Sempre tão espirituosa!"_

Neji moveu-se com seu sorriso de lado, cheio daquele desdém milionário que eu conhecia melhor do que gostaria.

"_Digo o mesmo!"_ Retruquei desgostosa, eu estava ali apenas em consideração a Hiashi e em memória de meu pai.

"_Deixando suas amáveis discussões de lado, a chamei até aqui, senhorita Mitsashi, para convidá-la a ser nossa nova advogada de assuntos pessoais." _A minha cabeça pareceu girar e aquilo me soou como um despropósito.

Eu não contive a minha língua e minha voz saiu mais alta e desrespeitosa do que eu esperava _"O senhor o quê?"_ enquanto eu estava pálida e chocada, Itachi parecia bem alheio a tudo, como se não lhe importasse e Neji não estava surpreso, mas estava visivelmente contrariado.

"_Pensamos bem no assunto, todos os membros da sociedade concordaram com a decisão, com exceção de Neji, que você é nesse momento a pessoa ideal para o cargo. Conhece-nos muito bem e é uma excelente profissional. É a mais qualificada a estar no nosso lado!" _Duvidava um pouco que todos os membros houvessem acatado bem as ordens, Hanabi Hyuuga, por exemplo, nunca estaria do meu lado.

"_Além disso, tem certa dívida conosco!"_

"_Perdão? Se acaso desejam que eu pague o dinheiro utilizado na minha graduação, ótimo eu pago, não é problema algum. Mas não pretendo me aliar a vocês..."_

"_Dez milhões semestrais para seus projetos filantrópicos..." _Pois é, isso calou minha boca.

"_Quando eu começo?" _Isso era mais do que eu esperava, eles doariam uma quantia significativa para projetos de caridade, ajudar pessoas que não eram relacionados a eles e por mais que parecesse loucura – na verdade, era loucura – eu estava vendida.

xXx

Tente entender que trabalhar para eles exigia certa paciência, mais do que isso, era um teste de santidade, sobreviva a eles e seja canonizado. E eu mal comecei no emprego para descobrir isso. Em questão de duas horas atendi dezoito telefonemas onde dezessete eram supérfluos e incluíam cores de gravatas e tipos de vinhos.

Quando eu finalmente parei, tudo o que queria fazer era curtir meu namorado, aproveitar meu apartamento e tirar aqueles malditos sapatos. Shikamaru estava em casa, havia pedido pizza de _peperone_ – eu odeio _peperone_ -, mas nunca reclamo sobre isso, enquanto detonava minhas últimas cervejas.

"_E então?"_

"_Sou a mais nova advogada do conglomerado econômico Konoha Corp." _Mordi um pedaço que me deixou um tanto enjoada e me alojei no colo dele.

"_Você não parece muito feliz com isso." _Seus lábios no meu pescoço, suas mãos vagando indiscretamente pela minha pele.

"_Não, eu não estou muito feliz..." _Biquinho sedutor de araque. _"... Quem sabe você possa me deixar feliz, hein?"_

Enfim, ele até poderia, mas meu celular tocou e pelo toque – fiz questão de escolher um para cada pessoa – só poderia ser Neji e ele não me ligaria se não houvesse um bom, ou grande, motivo. Ele me odiava, ou eu o odiava, tanto faz.

"_Pode falar..."_

"_Hiashi pediu para que venha jantar conosco..." _A voz estava embargada e ele não parecia muito contente em me dar à notícia.

"_Não acho que seja apropriado." _Eu tentei desconversar, não gostava desses eventos sociais, e jantar com eles era – sempre – um evento social.

"_Acho que não está me ouvindo. Ele não a está convidando, é uma ordem. O carro estará em sua porta em quinze minutos." _Tempo errado, o carro estaria na minha porta em três minutos.

Ele desligou na minha cara, recoloquei meus sapatos e mesmo com o olhar de Shikamaru me condenando eu tinha de ir, eram meus chefes, e iriam ajudar pessoas com todo aquele dinheiro que eles adoravam esbanjar com futilidades. Nunca me troquei tão rápido. Tanto eu quanto Shikamaru estávamos irritados, bem, se Konoha Corp tinha alguma influência nas emoções pessoais era isso, tinham o poder de nos deixar absolutamente irritados.

Meia hora depois nos encontrávamos entre figurões, políticos e empresários destruidores do meio ambiente, todos bebendo champanhe e tagarelando alegremente sobre suas estadias graciosas no sul da França ou o topless das esposas em Ibiza.

Ino Yamanaka, filha única, passeava deslumbrante com um vestido que ela mesma desenhou parte da nova coleção da sua grife. Hinata ainda tinha os olhos chorosos e conversava timidamente com Sasuke Uchiha. Todos muito alegres, felizes e embriagados.

"_Senhorita Mitsashi..." _Neji se aproximou um tanto debochado, com seu terno sob medida que lhe caia perfeitamente bem, e ele era tão lindo – uma verdade absoluta que eu não gostava de ressaltar, mas que era incapaz de negar. _"... Quem é a companhia?"_

"_Meu namorado, Shikamaru Nara." _Dei meu melhor sorriso e esfreguei na cara dele o meu grande trunfo, meu namorado respeitável, de família rica e influente e formado em economia.

"_Consultor econômico se não me falha a memória..." _Neji sabia, ele sempre sabia de tudo era o senhor Informação.

Fiz um 'humpf' que ele interpretou como um afronta. Um erro muito grande da minha parte. Nunca brinque com a boca de Neji Hyuuga, nunca se sabe o que ele pode responder.

"_Eu tirei a virgindade dela..." _Deu mais um gole na taça e caminhou imponente e triunfante, enquanto eu estava grudada no chão como uma gosma inanimada e esmagada em um tapete persa.

Isso era estupidez, suportar a convivência com Neji Hyuuga ou a rebeldia sem motivos de Hanabi se mostrava bem mais difícil e perturbador do que parecia a princípio.

Pense assim, Ino e Sasuke eram gêmeos malvados, mesma idade e mesma postura e só perdiam para Itachi que bateu o carro com toda a família dentro e os reduziu a dois. Todos cheios de processos, multas por excesso de velocidade e coisas ilegais que ganhavam em jogos de pôquer. Era uma gente complicada demais. Todos mentirosos de carteirinha, mas com dinheiro suficiente para comprar o que precisassem ou quisessem. Compravam até mesmo talento, como Ino, que mantinha uma grife e assinava como estilista, mas nunca desenhou nada na vida.

XXx

Antes de prosseguir com a festa vou voltar um pouquinho no tempo e explicar minha relação esquisita – entre outras coisas – com Neji Hyuuga e contar nossa história de não-amor inacabada.

Considerando que hoje temos 25 anos isso deve ter acontecido há longínquos 10 anos, quando éramos adolescentes cheios de hormônios, ideais e falta de juízo.

Nunca acredite quando uma pessoa como ele te diz _"Eu te amo"_ porque isso na verdade quer dizer _"Estou te usando"_. Bem, nós tínhamos quinze anos e eu acreditava em cavaleiros em armaduras prateadas montando cavalos brancos, uma teoria absolutamente infantil sobre o que era amor. Eu achava que Neji era essa pessoa, que ele viria ao meu resgate sempre. Eu nunca me importei com seu dinheiro ou coisa parecida, eu só tinha olhos para a pessoa ideal. Eu só tinha olhos para a máscara de perfeição que ele vestia.

Para entender melhor, pense que no lugar do sapo se tornar um príncipe aconteceu exatamente o oposto. E eu que era a gata borralheira entendi que meu lugar era atrás da mesa arquivando papéis. Eu não era parte desse mundo. Às vezes é melhor não ouvir atrás da porta, às vezes é melhor esquecer o cara que se encaixa nos seus sonhos, esquecer o cara que você quer e se focar no cara que você precisa. Homens são como vigilantes mascarados, eles podem não ser o que você almeja, mas normalmente é o que te é necessário.

Claro que não precisamos tanto assim de homens, somos auto-suficientes e homem é só para fins de entretenimento e reprodução, pelo bem da espécie.

Era um dia lindo, estávamos nos Hamptons e ele me deu meu primeiro beijo. Três anos depois dormimos juntos. Ninguém precisava saber, era o nosso romance secreto e era lindo. Até que eu acordei.

"_Ela não significa nada..."_ Boa coisa para se dizer quando eu estou atrás de uma porta usando a porcaria de uma calcinha nova que me custara metade da mesada. _"... A Tenten é só um divertimento, se o senhor quiser, eu termino com ela agora mesmo."_

"_Ela é uma boa moça, mas não é para você. Espero que não se sinta mal por isso." _Hiashi estava de frente para a minha singela visão, frio como sempre e compenetrado como se a minha vida amorosa fosse algum negócio a ser discutido com uma comissão de acionistas famigerados.

"_Eu compreendo. Ela não pertence ao nosso status..." _Subserviente e estúpido, mas o pior estava por vim.

Vinte minutos depois ele me perguntou por que eu estava chorando e com incríveis dois minutos e três segundos eu disparei como uma metralhadora, atordoada, magoada, uma gosma no tapete.

"_Você é um idiota... Eu não significo nada para você, nem ao menos estou no seu nível de superioridade extrema, então pegue esse monte de mentiras que tem me contado e saia da minha frente. É o mínimo que pode fazer por mim! Tenha dignidade e seja homem ao menos uma vez na vida. Se só queria transar comigo podia ter se poupado ao trabalho de ser romântico... Droga, Neji! Você é um babaca."_

"_Tenten... Escuta..."_

"_Você não consegue calar essa maldita boca?"_

Não. Ele não conseguia calar a maldita boca. Eu não conseguia calar a minha maldita boca. E agora estávamos no cenário mais constrangedor de todos, ambos dilacerados, eu havia acabado com ele, mas o que ele fez comigo era mais dolorosa do que meras ofensas. Mentiras podem ser muito mais dolorosas do que verdades, principalmente quando elas perdem o delicado encantamento que as fazem doces. Doces mentiras são venenosas. Basta que fechemos os olhos por instantes e elas se viram contra nós. Meu mundo perfeito desabou como um castelo de cartas, eu estava irada demais, ferida demais para ouvi-lo. Animais feridos são mais perigosos.

"_Tenten... Não era verdade... Escuta!" _Ele gesticulou procurando as palavras certas, ainda consigo me lembrar do rosto dele, transtornado. Ainda me lembro de muitas coisas que eu deveria esquecer.

"_Eu sei que não era verdade. É justamente isso, não era..." _E eu chorei por três dias, depois peguei minhas malas e me mudei para o campus de Harvard. Transei com o primeiro babaca que eu conheci, um jogadorzinho de futebol americano sem nada na cabeça, mas muitos músculos para compensar a distração.

Achei que era uma boa afronta para ele. E foi, porque desde então ele me odeia. Depois disso nunca mais torçamos qualquer palavra que não fosse ofensiva ou escandalosa. Nunca mais nos olhamos nos olhos do mesmo jeito, aliás, evitamos ao máximo olhar no fundo dos olhos do outro, olhares costumam ser traiçoeiros. Nem ao menos ousamos tentar. Feridas abertas são bastante doloridas quando se coloca os dedos, melhor deixar cicatrizar com tempo e cervejas. Mesmo que não cicatrize, melhor não tocá-la.

xXx

Agora que minha dor mais íntima está exposta vou voltar a contar a história central. Acho que eram seis e quinze da manhã e eu não planejava sair da cama até mais ou menos umas sete e meia, mas o telefone tocou. Nenhum toque específico e isso me levou a crer que era engano, ou era o IML ou era da polícia. Era da polícia.

"_Quem? Sasuke Uchiha? Iate?"_

Era uma história um tanto confusa, então vou tentar fazê-la parecer ter sentido: Sasuke Uchiha havia ganhado na noite anterior após o jantar um iate numa partida de pôquer. Ganhar iates em partidas de seja lá o que for já era estranho, mas a parte seguinte era ainda pior, o mal perdedor dono do barco deu queixa na polícia alegando que Sasuke havia roubado no carteado. Quem prende uma pessoa por roubar jogando cartas?

"_Ela não está preso por isso dona..." _Odeio ser chamada de dona ou doutora, parece que eu sou dentista. _"... Ele foi preso por desacatar o policial que foi averiguar o caso."_

Ah! Claro! O que esperar de uma pessoa como ele?

"_Tudo bem... Mande-o ficar quietinho aí, em uma hora estarei na delegacia."_

A delegacia não ficava longe do meu apartamento, uns dez minutos indo a pé, mas ele podia esperar. Agora seguiria meu rigoroso ritual matinal que envolvia higiene pessoal, roupas decentes e limpas e um _Frapuccino de Café Duplo com Creme e Chocolate_ no _Starbucks_. Era o mínimo que eu merecia para começar bem o meu dia. A história do iate era demais, mas ninguém apressaria o momento mais importante das minhas manhãs. Ao menos quando Shikamaru não estava aqui para torná-las mais interessantes.

Quando finalmente cheguei à delegacia dei de cara com Neji, sentado com uma expressão de nojo e certa arrogância natural nos olhos claríssimos.

"_Ele na precisava ter te ligado, eu vim assim que pude."_ Expliquei como quem explica para uma criança, eu não precisava de nenhum supervisor observando meu trabalho, era boa nisso, afinal antes trabalhava na promotoria pública, e tirar um delinqüente rico da cadeia era o que de mais comum poderia haver.

"_Você estava demorando... Ele pediu para trazer o café-da-manhã."_ Mostrou o que deveria ser um copo de Martini, eles eram o tipo de pessoa que acordavam com champanhe ao Inês de cafés duplos – cafés duplos me faziam falar rápido demais, mas por outro lado me impediam de dormir no metrô.

O delegado era um gordo simpático, entendeu de quem se tratava e liberou mediante pagamento de fiança. Tudo se torna mais simples quando você pode bancar a fiança e ainda dar um agrado bastante compensatório aos policiais. Na minha terra – um buraco no meio de Iowa que eu não piso há 23 anos – isso se chama suborno, aqui se chama bonificação por serviços prestados, um nome bonito para uma infração da lei.

O carro os aguardava no lado de fora e meu telefone tocou, como um prenuncio de um dia ruim. Do outro lado o Sr. Yamanaka esperneava algo sobre Ino ter se enfiado em um hotel após uma briguinha regular de pai e filha. Eles ainda não tinham entendido minhas funções, eu não era a babá, eu era a advogada. Longe de mim alimentar e educar adultos malcriados, eu só precisava pedir _habeas corpus_ quando um deles se enfiar em algo realmente problemático.

"_Sasuke fala com ela. Sabe que a Ino não escuta ninguém. Pelo menos você ela finge que está ouvindo..."_

"_Você deveria falar com ela, é sua função!"_

"_Não. Eu sou a advogada. Eu trato dos seus problemas sérios, não me meto em briga de família..."_

Foi uma discussão em vão, no final, os três acabaram dentro do quarto luxuoso no vigésimo segundo andar, estranhamente não era a cobertura, de um hotel no Upper East, quase ao lado do apartamento dela, tentando convencê-la a andar trinta metros e voltar para os braços do papai.

"_Eu não vou voltar... Eles não dão valor ao meu trabalho!"_ Os cabelos loiríssimos e naturais estavam bagunçados e ela usava um hobby terrivelmente rosa que fazia meus olhos arderem. Uma mulher feita se comportando como uma garotinha de quinze anos brava com os pais por alguma bobagem.

"_Quê trabalho, Ino? Você assina desenhos de estilistas anônimos..."_ Sasuke respondeu de atravessado, ganhando sobre si meus olhos mortais cintilando e anunciando que na próxima ironia eu ia matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

"_Por que não está na cobertura?" _Perguntei a fim de desviar as atenções do problema central e esperar ela baixar a guarda, bastava uns vinte minutos e tudo estaria resolvido.

"_Têm uma vadia lá..." _Ela só falava assim de uma pessoa, uma única e exclusiva pessoa que costumava ser sua rival, em tudo.

"_Sakura?" _Sasuke também entendeu. Sakura. O que diferenciava Sakura de Ino era algo banal, Sakura fora uma espécie de Ino até entender que poderia ser ela mesma, se formar em medicina e viver a sua própria vida com sapatos confortáveis.

O título da fic foi pego emprestado da série "Dirty Sexy Money" e a premissa, até primeiro momento, também... Mas breve ela toma rumo próprio!

Engraçado, mas eu adoro escrever em primeira pessoa e adoro colocar um pouco de mim nas personagens principais, e, aliás, nesse caso a Tenten está a minha imagem e semelhança...

Enfim, se gostaram me mande reviews... Se não, podem reclamar, eu adoro receber críticas!


	2. Coisas da vida

Descobri que Sakura morava no andar de cima não era o que podemos denominar grande problema, ela era uma boa garota e excelente influência, pagava suas próprias despesas e tinha uma carreira estável como residente cirurgiã em um hospital-escola. Mas isso realmente abalou as estruturas de Ino e Sasuke. Não que eles tivessem um relacionamento, muito pelo contrário, foram criados como irmãos e todos concordam que é bem estranho ter um relacionamento amoroso com alguém tão fraternal. Ninguém poderia dizer que entendia os dois, mas todo mundo percebia que bastava um único nome para colocá-los em uma sinuca de bico, como já diria minha avó.

O único problema de uma Ino confusa com seus sentimentos é que ela se torna uma devoradora de homens, entendam que ela sempre achou que essa é a maneira mais fácil de resolver todos os problemas. É assim que começou o meu problema e para simplificar as coisas já vou informar o desfecho: meu namorado me traiu.

Mas vou contar tudo a partir do começo, apenas para fins explicativos. Apenas porque os fins justificam os meios.

Era sexta-feira e estava havendo um jantar beneficente na casa dos Hyuuga em nome de uma instituição que cuidava de animais abandonados, "cuidar" aqui é uma palavra bem pequenininha perto do que eles fazem, eles praticamente humanizam os animais, tem salas com temperatura ambiente, chão aquecido e música. Enfim, nada disso enriquece o que estou tentando contar, estávamos todos lá, apenas porque Hiashi insistia que todos deveriam estar lá.

Ino estava absolutamente perfeita, mais bonita do que o de costume – se é que isso é possível – e eu tenho quase certeza que isso era somente porque Sakura também estava lá, sem tanto glamour natural, mas com inteligência, sagacidade e um senso de humor que a fazia o centro das atenções para os mais interessados em algo produtivo. A minha vontade de estar entre eles era nula, estava cansada, estava infeliz e meu namoro se resumia a sexo uma vez por semana, sem conversa, sem carinho ou o que quer que fosse. Inventei uma desculpa esfarrapada para um passeio no andar superior, bem longe de todos, bem longe das intrigas adolescentes de mulheres adultas e toda aquela bajulação falsa da alta sociedade.

"_Sozinha?"_ Neji e sua voz inigualável. Eu não podia negar que a convivência com ele estava me abalando emocionalmente, era como se eu voltasse a ser uma adolescente apaixonada que se contentava com coisas pequenas como sentir o perfume ou ouvir a voz. Mas eu não era mais uma adolescente, eu tinha minha vida agora e ser advogada havia me ensinado uma lição valiosa, esconder meus sentimentos.

"_Nunca gostei de fazer à social..."_ Já fazia um mês que eu estava trabalhando para eles, só agora havíamos estado sozinhos, era como se todos tivessem medo de nos deixar a sós, como se fossem pedras impedindo a correnteza, mas a correnteza sempre acaba por seguir seu curso. A vida nos leva ao nosso caminho naturalmente.

"_Eu sei, ainda lembro." _A visão da varanda era maravilhosa, podíamos ver Manhattan tão pequena aos nossos pés, podíamos ver o Central Park se estendendo vazio, e todas aquelas luzes. Eu adorava as luzes da cidade.

"_Devia esquecer." _Disse mais para mim do que para ele, e ele pareceu entender. Para ser sincera, ele sempre entendia. Neji era uma pessoa fascinante, daquelas que são plenamente capazes de entrar em sua mente com o olhar, aquelas que sempre conseguem descobrir o que estamos sentindo mesmo que dissimulamos outra coisa.

Aquilo era altamente constrangedor. Meus dedos da mão estavam formigando e isso indicava nervosismo latente, me fixei nas luzes ao longe. Perguntei-me aonde seria. Talvez fosse o Brooklin ou algum outro bairro de artistas, algum lugar boêmio e cheio de gente de verdade. De pessoas reais, com suas vidas reais.

"_Você se esqueceu?"_ Os olhos dele eram claros demais, luminosos demais. Era um completo mistério reluzente, um nevoeiro constante.

"_Não."_ Não. Era uma resposta simples a uma pergunta complexa. Esquecer era algo ao qual eu não tinha aptidão, nunca esquecia nada, nem datas, nem nomes ou lugares. Nunca fiz força alguma para apagar Neji da minha memória, apenas fingi que não estava lá.

Essa foi à primeira conversa de verdade em anos, a primeira conversa sincera. E eu me sentia estúpida, mas ao mesmo tempo estava sendo corroída por uma chama interna, porque amor é fogo que arde sem se ver. Experimente amar algo que não deveria, é como se você fosse totalmente dominada por uma força externa, que a faz se mover contra a corrente.

xXx

Era umas dez da manhã de sábado, eu estava tão cansada que ao ouvir o celular tocar pensei que estava tendo algum pesadelo, mas ele continuava incessante e insistente na minha cabeça, procurei-o na mesa de cabeceira e atendi mais por instinto, sem nem ao menos pensar em olhar quem era. Teria sido ótimo ver o número primeiro, teria me poupado o trabalho de me espantar ao atender.

"_Kiba?" _Ele não costumava me ligar a essa hora, normalmente me telefonava de madrugada me convidando para improváveis cervejadas noturnas. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não falava com ele que estranhei a voz, mais ainda, nem ao menos fui capaz de reconhecê-la. E eu tenho admito que a voz de Kiba é inesquecível.

"_Onde você está?" _Eu chutei as cobertas e me deparei com uma camiseta horrível, que ganhei do meu pai quando fomos a Disney, ela sempre foi absurdamente maior do que eu e inevitavelmente se tornou um pijama confortável, tinha um Mickey enorme e desbotado que acenava com um sorriso esburacado por um ferro quente.

"_Na sua porta!" _Eu me poupei o trabalho de abri-la, ele tinha a chave.

Minha relação com Kiba começou apenas como a estagiária da promotoria e o jovem oficial com jeito rebelde. Com carinha de tira mal. E então ele me convidou para uma cerveja. Foi à pior noite da minha vida, eu bebi demais, vomitei no carro dele e mesmo assim nos tornamos bons amigos. 'Bons amigos' costuma ser o jeito ao qual me refiro aos caras com quem eu dormi e ainda consigo manter um diálogo convencional, sem feridas abertas ou ressentimentos. Aliás, se tornou impensável uma relação amorosa ou complexa entre nós.

Depois disso ele me ajudou a coletar ilegalmente material interno sobre Konoha Corp, pode-se dizer que após um ano de pesquisa sabíamos mais sobre a empresa do que qualquer funcionário.

Eu apareci na sala, descabelada, descalça e de mau-humor, ele estava usando o colete da divisão de homicídios o que indicava que estava em serviço, provavelmente seria rápido, já que Naruto parecia estar sempre à espreita dele. Sempre rondando. Naruto nunca gostou realmente de mim, mesmo quando tinha que trabalhar comigo, nunca me passava informações, nunca me entregava relatórios ou documentos. Ele simplesmente achava que eu armava o tempo todo.

"_Não estou vendo embrulho algum, achei que era um presente..." _Desdenhei me largando no sofá e pensando em um belo café no Starbucks, duplo e com muita cafeína. E estranhamente senti vontade de fumar. Fumar foi um mau hábito que superei e sempre que sentia uma necessidade intensa de nicotina indicava que eu teria dia difícil, antes eu até investia na Bolsa me baseando na minha vontade por um cigarro.

"_Estou no caso do seu pai."_ Explicou com o ar selvagem de sempre. Ele fazia a linha policial durão, cheio de charme altamente masculino. Kiba cheirava a homem. E isso costumava ser um chamariz para as novatas da promotoria todas enlouquecidas por ele, não havia uma que não abrisse um botão a mais da camisa para passar a sua frente.

"_E?"_ A morte do meu pai não me saia da cabeça, mas eu estava tentando me manter apática com relação a isso, se eu despencasse perderia o controle da situação. Perderia o controle emocional e no momento essa não era uma das minhas opções válida Tinha que trabalhar para eles e obter o máximo de informações possíveis.

"_Está tudo aqui... Só estou fazendo isso porque eu confio em você. Por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira."_ Era um envelope marrom, eu não abri. Senti um ímpeto de fazê-lo, mas não o fiz, apenas porque achei que era desnecessário conferir na frente dele. Kiba confiava em mim e eu confiaria minha vida a ele se necessário, era o meu único amigo de verdade, eu podia ser eu mesma perto dele.

"_Por que acha que eu faria alguma besteira?"_ Ele sabia que eu faria. Ou talvez apenas tivesse medo de que eu tentasse algo estúpido, algo que pudesse me colocar em perigo.

"_Porque eu conheço você! Toma cuidado, boneca. Sabe que está se enfiando em um vespeiro, não?"_

Ele se foi, estava atrasado. E eu fiquei sentada diante dos papéis que arranquei raivosa de dentro do envelope, havia fotos do avião, fotos da bomba que explodiu a hélice e ocasionou a queda do monomotor. Estava tudo ali, meu pai havia sido assassinado. E eu sabia o motivo.

Vou explicar isso melhor, no meu terceiro ano de direito eu consegui um emprego como estagiária na promotoria, pouco tempo depois conheci Kiba, que era um recruta novo, e começamos a fazer algo totalmente ilegal. Eu ainda sentia alguma coisa que eu chamei de 'raiva reprimida' contra a Konoha Corp e isso me levou ao extremo de espioná-los. Tínhamos grampos telefônicos, roubávamos informações sigilosas, olhávamos extratos bancários e checávamos o lixo deles. Era uma obsessão minha e Kiba só me dava uma mãozinha porque tinha um forte palpite sobre a empresa. E era um bom palpite.

Descobrimos rombos milionários nas contas das empresas. Eram desviados rios de dinheiro, tentamos seguir o rastro da grana, mas sempre que chegávamos a algum lugar era apenas uma fachada. O fato é que alguém estava roubando os Hyuuga, os sócios majoritários da empresa. E esse dinheiro estava sendo lavado em diversos ramos, principalmente em boates.

Eu tinha provas e mais provas sobre isso, mas era tudo ilegal. Nada que pudesse ser apresentado ou aceito em um tribunal sem que eu fosse presa. E meu pai também deve ter descoberto, aliás, acho que ele descobriu quem estava roubando e isso, ou esse, o matou. E eu não sabia o que fazer.

xXx

"_Você não parece bem..."_ Shikamaru me falou com um tom preocupado, mas eu não estava ouvindo. N verdade, estava analisando mentalmente minhas informações.

"_Hum?" _Voltei a encará-lo, ele estava cada vez mais distante ou talvez, e mais provável, eu estivesse cada vez mais longe, tudo me impulsionava a isso, eu sentia muito, mas todas as loucuras que estavam ocorrendo e Neji estava me tirando da órbita. Era como se entre nós dois houvesse um abismo e não pudéssemos atravessar. Acho que não queríamos atravessar.

"_Deixa pra lá. Os Yamanaka me pediram para analisar as finanças pessoais deles. Quer vir?" _Eu deveria ter ido isso impediria que me namorado escolhesse a loira gostosa, mas eu não tinha cabeça para nada. Eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: se mataram meu pai, o que os impediria de me matar também?

"_Não." _Estava passando 'Janela Indiscreta' no canal de filmes Cult. Hitchcock. Engraçado como a vida costuma ser irônica, um filme sobre vouyerismo para uma bisbilhoteira de primeira linha.

"_Qual o problema?" _Ele até parecia interessado em saber o que eu estava pensando, mas só uma pessoa conseguia isso. Só Neji conseguia entrar na minha mente. Desde sempre. Sempre sabia quando eu não estava bem ou quando estava sofrendo em silêncio. Sentia certa falta disso, certa falta dessa comunicação muda.

"_Cansaço... Eu estou cansada, só isso." _Não deixava de ser verdade.

xXx

Hinata e eu fomos almoçar juntas. Pelos velhos tempos, e nada de advogada e cliente, éramos boas amigas. Eu podia dizer que amava Hinata, como se fosse minha irmã. No fundo, ela era minha irmã.

Ela tinha os olhos claros e aguados de sempre, estava bem mais amuada do que me lembrava. Podia jurar que estava abatida, as olheiras sustentavam os olhos sem o brilho juvenil que costumavam ter.

"_Você não parece bem, querida!" _Sorri, mas ela apenas esboçou uma careta, como quem dizia que eu estava errada. _"Vamos lá? Sua vida não pode estar pior do que a minha." _Dessa vez ela me devolveu o sorriso, bebericou o Dry Martini, a face avermelhou-se instantaneamente.

"_É que..." _Avermelhou-se ainda mais, _"... Tenten, eu... Eu estou... Meu... Por Deus, estou namorando um policial. Papai disse que... Ele quer que eu acabe com o relacionamento... Mas..." _eu nunca perdia a paciência com as formulações de frases dela. Percebi por outro lado que ela não parecia beber, apenas umedecia os lábios na taça. Pode-se dizer que Hiashi nunca foi o pai mais amável do mundo, sempre achava que todos eram aproveitadores tentando se aproximar da herança dele. Todos tentando roubar dinheiro da ingênua Hinata.

Mas eu poderia dizer que qualquer um se encantaria por ela sem nem saber o quanto a sua conta bancária era gorda. Ela era linda, ademais era prendada, delicada, uma verdadeira dama, educada e meiga. Uma raridade feminina, a mulher perfeita.

"_Ah... Hinata. Sabe como seu pai é. Dê um tempo, em breve ele desiste. Mas me diz o nome do felizardo..." _O que era para acalmá-la a fez ficar ainda pior, seus olhos se esgueiraram, as olheiras pareciam engoli-la.

"_Tenten... Eu não posso terminar..." _Fiz um porque, _"... Eu estou grávida!"_ isso colocava tudo a perder.

Eu fiquei pálida e pasma, na minha concepção deturpada de mundo Hinata era o símbolo da candura, pelo menos eu a imaginava casta e pura dentro da sua redoma de vidro. Sempre pensei nela como uma coisinha frágil, embora fosse a minha melhor amiga, sempre achei que o mundo era demais para ela. E talvez fosse, mas isso mudava tudo, Hiashi ficaria louco. Não quero pensar em um Hiashi louco, mas tenho certeza que não seria algo muito agradável.

Hinata era como uma boneca de porcelana, linda e delicada, todos tinham medo de que ela quebrasse. Todos tinham medo que ela deixasse de ser a princesa na torre. Acho que um filho é o final do conto de fadas.

"_Quem é o pai, meu bem?" _Tornei a tocar no assunto, se era um policial podia ser algum conhecido meu ou Kiba podia conhecê-lo.

"_Ele é detetive..." _Engoli em seco, se fosse Kiba eu ia acabar com a raça dele, quem ele pensava que era para por aquelas mãos imundas na minha bonequinha. _"Chama Naruto."_

Eu engasguei. Justamente ele. Fazia algum tempo que eu não o via, mas me lembrava bem da antipatia que ele tinha por mim, da desconfiança e essas bobagens todas. Sempre achando que eu estava roubando informações da delegacia, parte disso era verdade, mas não era um costume.

A declaração me deu vertigem, Hinata com os olhos grandes e brilhantes me encarava rubra e chorosa. E eu bebi. _"Hinata... O que a gente vai fazer?"_ Pergunta estranha. Eu me senti na obrigação de cuidar dela. Alguém teria de defendê-la do pai, do mundo. Eu podia ver os tablóides a massacrando, eu podia vê-la sendo esmagada pelo mundo.

xXx

Eu estava resolvendo um problema estranho naquele dia, haveria uma foto em família, todos deveriam estar lá, mas Sasuke não estava. Eu liguei incansavelmente para Deus e mundo, já que isso significa todos os números que pudessem ter tido qualquer tipo de contato com ele. E o encontrei no mais óbvio de todos os números.

"_Sasuke?" _Me respondeu a voz fina, levemente aguda do outro lado da linha. Sakura parecia estar em movimento, pude ouvi-la falar _"O de sempre!" _do outro lado da linha.

Depois de dois longos minutos de um silêncio quase perturbador ela retornou para o telefone e me deu à devida atenção _"Liga no hotel ou peça para Ino ir chamá-lo no andar de cima..."_. Ela desligou na minha cara. Mas quem se importa com indisponibilidade de paciência alheia, o problema estava resolvido. Ou, como entendi melhor depois, recém iniciado.

Larguei todo o peso do meu corpo sobre a confortável cadeira de presidente com couro vermelho e magistralmente grande na sala vazia, todos estavam no hall pensando em suas roupas ou sendo maquiados por gays saltitantes, me dei ao luxo de um momento de descanso. Meus pés estavam cheios de bolhas e pareciam dormentes, ultimamente meus pés eram criaturas sofredoras presas em sapatos caros e desconfortáveis. Ouvi a porta abrir, mas me recusei a abrir meus olhos.

"_Queria que pudesse ver suas olheiras agora..."_ Eu sabia quem era pelo jeito esguio de andar, sem fazer qualquer ruído, andando macio e silencioso como um felino. Ainda mantive os olhos fechados e o deixei esmiuçar a minha face, mesmo sabendo que o fazia criticamente.

"_Deveria estar lá embaixo." _Respondi ranzinza, não que não apreciasse a companhia e não que ultimamente não estivesse balançada, mas minha cabeça parecia uma bomba-relógio tiquetaqueando, a minutos de uma explosão.

"_Por que fica fugindo de mim? Já faz muito tempo, não acha?" _Eu abri os olhos e o encarei, estava muito perto. Perto demais. Podia ouvir sua respiração ritmada e quente. Continuei a encará-lo, um ato de incontestável instinto, animais tendem a encarar seus adversários para demonstrar superioridade.

"_Estou apenas tentando ser educada." _Ironia é sempre um jeito fácil de fugir de uma situação constrangedora, se não conseguir pensar em nada a melhor coisa a fazer é se esconder atrás de cinismo.

Eu me senti tragada para dentro daqueles olhos, grandes, claros e magnéticos. Eu fiquei impossibilitada de pensar, e ele estava perto demais. Perto o suficiente.

"_Não deveria tentar. Você sabe que não é boa nisso."_

A voz, a proximidade, a minha cabeça confusa, tudo. Fechei os olhos, entreabri a boca e senti o cheiro de madeira que ele exalava, não era como Kiba que cheirava a homem, ele tinha um cheiro próprio, só dele.

Foi menos que um instante, e foram absolutamente eternos. Os lábios finos dele pressionaram os meus. Pouco.

"_Você não é boa nisso."_

xXx

"_O que você está fazendo sentada na sala no escuro às três da madrugada?" _Shikamaru me olhou com um ar de total desentendimento.

Todos podem suportar a distância diária que a rotina impõe, é até mesmo natural se habituar a isso, mas levantar da cama e sentar no escuro era demais até mesmo para a paciência inabalável dele. Era demais para qualquer um.

"_Revisando um caso?" _Eu sentia muito. Estava tão confusa, tão perdida em mim mesma que nem pensei que ainda tinha um relacionamento a prezar. Na verdade, ainda revivia mentalmente o que não chegara nem a ser um beijo, mas que me deixou com o cheiro de Neji impregnado nos outros odores. E a voz continuava ecoando dentro de mim, e as memórias distantes se misturavam.

Ele acendeu a luz, olhou bem para mim. Eu estava com uma camiseta que ganhei de uma amiga, 'Sylar stole my brain' escrito em vermelho em uma referência explícita à Heroes. Sentei direito e me senti patética. Não pela camiseta, que também não colaborava, mas principalmente pela minha incapacidade de ser amável com ele. O meu não-beijo parecia uma traição desonrosa.

"_Tenten, não dá!" _Ele tinha razão. Não dava.

A porta se fechou e eu tenho que admitir que chorei. Não tanto por dor ou porque sofri, chorei mais pelo incomodo, não era como se tivesse perdido um namorado, era como se o cara que dormia comigo tivesse ido embora e agora a cama estava vazia. É, era mais por isso, a cama vazia.

Óbvio que eu destruí o namoro, mas ele não era um santo imaculado que eu estava pintando, nunca foi e nunca seria. Nem ele nem Ino. Mas só fui realmente saber os detalhes sórdidos depois, então, até esse momento eu era o carrasco que merecia ser apedrejado.

Bem, chorar sempre desencadeava outra reação natural e eu desatei a beber. O bar intocável que papai montara quando comprei o apartamento estava lá, a minha disposição e eu nunca bebi tanto. O telefone tocou e quem atendeu não era eu, ou uma parte minha, era a criatura mais amargurada e bêbada da face da Terra. Uma garrafa de tequila vazia girava.

"_Tenten, o que o seu namorado está fazendo no hotel da Ino há essa hora?" _Era uma pergunta excelente, mas o que exatamente Neji estava fazendo na porta do hotel há essa hora era uma ainda melhor. Enfim, nunca perguntei isso e duvido que ele me responda.

"_Comendo ela?" _Nunca fui de descer muito o nível, nada de baixarias, afinal era uma advogada e meu forte era argumentação, mas entenda que nem ao menos falava por mim. Não consegui nem trocar o canal da televisão, via botões a mais que dançavam música holandesa e era um milagre eu ter atendido ao telefone.

"_Você está bem?" _Não. Eu não estava bem. Tudo rodava, eu tateei a mesa procurando a garrafa. Não achei. Também por outro lado, não sentia minhas pernas.

"_Defina bem." _A resposta foi o suficiente para que ele fechasse a porta do carro e gritasse comigo, se estivesse sã saberia que estava preocupado e fraternal, mas resmunguei um 'você não é meu pai'.

"_Fica aí, estou indo." _Tentei levantar e não consegui.

"_Onde acha que eu iria?" _Ele nem deve ter ouvido. Nem eu mesma pareci escutar. Desmaiei no sofá, o que provavelmente deve ter desesperado ele ao me encontrar com a minha camiseta ridícula, que só não era pior do que a do Mickey, e todas aquelas garrafas que eu exterminei.

xXx

Eu acordei no dia seguinte, deitada confortavelmente em minha cama, coberta até o pescoço com meu edredom florido, brega e detestável. Minha cabeça estava me matando. Não fazia idéia de como havia chegado até ali, duvidava que fosse com minhas próprias pernas, mas o conforto aparente me fez manter meus olhos fechados e senti o cheiro, café se misturando com madeira. Adorava aquele cheiro único. E suspirei. E sorri.

Quando finalmente quis abrir os olhos para constatar que não estava sonhando me deparei com os grandes olhos claros que me observavam, com meio sorriso, com a expressão máscula e o hálito fresco que estavam tão próximos que me fez enrubescer.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era uma completa loucura, encarar aquele olhar tinha o seu certo tom de desaprovação, minhas pernas estavam moles e meus dedos dormentes, mas não sabia dizer se era efeito do álcool que ainda circulava em minhas veias ou se apenas reflexo do que eu estava sentindo. E eu sentia um turbilhão de coisas.

"_Não fique me olhando assim. Estou resfriada e com vergonha!"_ Neji ainda ficou me fitando tão perto que eu me encolhi contra as cobertas.

Estranho como uma mera fraqueza momentânea podem modificar todo o sentido de anos, eu não enxergava ressentimento, ódio, ou sei lá o que eu pensava sentir ou que ele sentisse. Eu via ternura, e também certa malícia sexy. Digamos que mais malícia do que outra coisa.

"_Não sabe o susto que me deu..." _Ele falou contra a minha pele, que se arrepiou com o hálito quente, eu instintivamente meneei a cabeça e cerrei os olhos. Absorvendo tudo o que fosse sensorial daquele momento.

A boca dele pressionou a minha, vagarosamente. Era uma tortura devastadora, abrasadora. Devagar ele foi mudando o que era um selinho de amizade colorida e dando personalidade aos nossos lábios. De repente tínhamos línguas abusadas e mãos que andavam por onde não deviam.

"_Ei..." _Relutei, muito embora fosse algo moral e não tivesse nada a ver com minhas vontades. _"Calma! A gente... Certo. Melhor parar por aqui!" _Já tinha me magoado vezes o bastante para saber que qualquer coisa que venha de consolo era um erro. Beijos, abraços, cafés e sexo. Sempre te levam a um relacionamento que não vale à pena. Ou que vale demais.

"_Você manda!"_

Mentira. Mas é bom se sentir no poder.


	3. O inferna são os outros

"_Sorvete de chá verde com lascas de chocolate por cima, por favor!" _Hinata estava visivelmente rechonchuda e duvido muito que alguém ainda não tivesse reparado, aliás, só sendo cego para não perceber as enormes diferenças físicas que se acentuavam dia após dia, e verdade seja dita, todos reparam quando estamos gordas ou engravidamos. Enfim, para todos os efeitos, ela estava apenas fora de forma. Já eu ainda não tinha nenhuma idéia mirabolante para esse assunto.

"_Hinata, sorvete de chá verde é horrível!"_ Eu tomava um cappuccino, estava absurdamente frio, embora ainda fosse outono. Só fomos tomar sorvete graças a um desejo repentino de Hinata, que não era bem o sorvete, mas sair de casa, porque se dependesse de mim nem ao menos havia levantado da cama.

Sentamos em poltronas confortáveis no canto da gellateria, ambas entretidas com nossos próprios problemas e dilemas morais, porque por mais que fingíssemos que não havia nada de errado, ainda estava mal e completamente massacrada pelo meu conturbado término com Shikamaru. Como já disse e não custa nada relembrar, não era como perder o grande amor da minha vida, mas era doloroso se sentir trocada. Hinata por outro lado estava gorducha e radiante, como grávidas costumam ficar. Não existe nada pior do tentar esconder uma gravidez, os hormônios não ajudam e ela não parava de ganhar quilos e mais quilos.

"_Seu primo é um grande babaca!"_ Conclui sem mais nem menos. Eu estava buscando um culpado e bem, sempre foi bastante reconfortante e simples dizer que Neji era a grande causa de todas as minhas falhas cotidianas. Lógico que na minha cabeça ele costumava ser a solução para tudo, mas meu orgulho era muito maior e eu gostava de complicar tudo.

"_Que conclusão sem fundamento. Vocês andam bastante íntimos ultimamente. Conversando escondidos pelos cantos." _Ela podia ser meu anjinho da guarda, mas sabia ser venenosa quando queria. Não havia nenhuma intimidade real entre eu e Neji, além, é claro, do último beijo – e que beijo – que trocamos, e vide bem, em um momento de fraqueza e contra a minha vontade.

"_Muito engraçadinha. Eu não tenho nenhum tipo de intimidade com o seu primo. Aliás, eu não estou pronta com nada que tenha relação à Neji, ele é o McDreamy__1__ na minha vida e isso torna tudo muito peculiar." _Resmunguei, olhando para os lados com uma desconfiança estranha, a gente nunca sabe quando Neji vai surgir de trás da poltrona e falar com aquele ar arrogante que escutou tudo.

O que eu podia dizer é que enquanto Shikamaru estava muito bem com sua convivência com Ino e os paparazzi que os flagravam juntos, até as manchetes escandalosas pareciam passar despercebidos pelos dois. O que eu entendi bem foi que minha crise existencial no meio da madrugada foi apenas um pretexto para o inevitável, ele ia embora, eu quisesse ou não. As coisas são assim, a gente acha que tem algo sob controle, mas normalmente não temos. Eu achava que tinha um romance, e não o tinha exatamente. Claro que me senti descartada, com o ego ferido, mas de resto estava tudo bem. Eu ia sobreviver. Todo mundo sobrevive e não era nenhum fim do mundo.

Sabe aquela história de 'ele não está mais afim de você'? A gente sabe que não, mas gostamos da sensação fantasiosa de que podemos mudar isso. Daí nos decepcionamos, nos despedaçamos, mas vamos levantar no dia seguinte e achar um cara melhor. Eu também não estava tão afim dele, isso não me impediu de sofrer, porque sou mulher e mulheres gostam de sofrer de vez em quando. E tirando isso, eu estava cada vez mais atraída à gravidade dos olhos claros mais lindos dos quais já tive o prazer de encarar.

"_Ah, Tenten. Não negue o inegável. Está tão na cara que vocês estão... Juntos. Quer dizer, o Neji anda esquecendo documentos, até faltou no trabalho. Quem mais teria toda essa influência sobre ele?" _Ela realmente estava comendo o sorvete, não existe nada pior do que sorvete de chá verde, e eu nem estou julgando o livro pela capa, falo por experiência própria, e pode apostar que é terrível.

"_Bondade a sua, senhorita 'eu estou grávida, mas finjo que estou gorda'!"_ Eu franzi a testa e a vi dar um sorriso incrível, Hinata era a minha melhor amiga e raramente se importava com meu mau humor habitual ou com minha TPM ou crises, então meus comentários ácidos quase nunca surtiam efeito algum sobre a paz melancólica inabalável que ela sustentava.

"_Anda bastante nervosinha. Mais um sinal! Não esquece que a Meredith vive voltando para o McDreamy!" _Citações bobas a parte, era engraçado como a gravidez tem um poder maravilhoso sobre as pessoas, a sensação de paz que ela me passava era quase confortável, embora estivéssemos tensas e confusas, ainda assim, era bonito olhar o vento do lado de fora.

xXx

Sasuke Uchiha, além de rebelde incorrigível era também um poço infrutífero de talento desperdiçado. Ele tinha dom para os negócios, mas gostava de contrariar o irmão e todos ao seu redor, com o ar de órfão sem limites. Por isso quase nunca comparecia às reuniões, sua sala estava sempre vazia e empoeirada e jamais leu qualquer relatório ou memorando que fosse.

Ele odiava o irmão, embora sangue do seu sangue. A morte dos pais só aplacou ainda mais o abismo de diferenças entre os dois, um de personalidade fria e impassível e o outro cheio de uma raiva reprimida. E isso era um problema para mim, se Saske não conseguia controlar seus impulso destrutivos e causa problemas por onde que passasse, eu deveria estar atrás limpando a sujeirada toda.

Mas Sakura era uma solução natural, ela mudava tudo. Pense que ela era o tipo de garota responsável, bem sucedida e capaz de impor suas vontades e Sasuke se esforçava para se encaixar no homem ideal dela, ou seria o 'cara da curtição' e levaria um pé na bunda. Para o meu sossego, ela estava fazendo um bem enorme para ele.

"_Seu irmão não me causa problemas há uma semana. Deve ser uma espécie de recorde!" _Resmunguei para Itachi enquanto lia um contrato com uma empresa de publicidade que ele tencionava assinar. _"A meu ver, está tudo em ordem!"_

"_Ótimo!" _Todas as vezes que ele me dirigia à palavra era um sinal para que eu me retirasse da sala, aliás, era assim com todos, Itachi não parecia estabelecer laços sociais com ninguém que não fosse ele mesmo. _"Aliás, senhorita Mitsashi, sinto muito por sua perda!"_ Já fazia meses. Por que ele falaria sobre isso agora? Ele não me deu condolências nem ao menos no dia do incidente, nem olhou para mim no enterro.

"_Ah! Papai? Não se importe com isso."_ Resmunguei mais uma vez, apreensiva.

"_Você não me parece tão chateada quanto esperava que estivesse."_ Os olhos vermelhos reluzentes me olharam com um ar que não consegui decifrar. Senti minhas pernas bambearem e um medo repentino me fez perder o controle da voz e do corpo.

"_Acredite, você está errado. Estou me remoendo por dentro." _Tentei não demonstrar, mas ele me assustava. Sempre cresci achando que ele era um monstro sem sentimentos. Tenho vagas lembranças dele na minha infância, mas todas elas são bastante perturbadoras.

"_Foi uma fatalidade. Todos nós sentimos falta dele!"_ Ele podia dizer aquilo, só por educação ou estava apenas tentando me apavorar, mas a expressão dele era tão raivosa e ao mesmo tempo indiferente. E eu não tinha idéia de onde ele queria chegar. Uma fatalidade? É fácil chamar assim, mas no meu mundo isso se chama assassinato. E eu o pegaria se fosse o culpado. Não importava como.

"_Duvido muito!" _

"_Enfim... Deixe os mortos repousarem em paz!"_ Qualquer um, por mais tapado que fosse, entenderia essa conversa como um atestado de culpa, mas acho que a grande sacada estava na ameaça implícita. Ou, quem sabe, eu apenas enxerguei uma ameaça onde não havia, mas aqueles olhos vermelhos, grandes e cheios de uma frieza assustadora foi o suficiente para me fazer tremer. Mas não me motivou a parar.

xXx

A casa de Kiba era um completo desacerto, não sei como alguém conseguia viver em um lugar que resumidamente só tinha uma cama, alguns pufes e uma televisão. Ele sempre pedia comida por telefone e por isso a geladeira servia apenas para estocar cerveja, fora a concentração de lixo por metro quadrado. Aposto como uma diarista cobraria duas vezes ao ver essa bagunça monumental.

Era um incomodo pertinente, eu raramente vinha para cá e ele não fazia questão. Mas era um excelente lugar para guardar os aparelhos de escuta e outras máquinas contra a lei que ele conseguia com a escória da sociedade pelos guetos da cidade, ainda mais agora, minha casa era óbvia demais e até onde eu sei ninguém fazia idéia do envolvimento direto de Kiba comigo ou com toda a história.

"_Eu realmente espero que seja urgente, porque está passando um especial de Ally McBeal e..."_ Eu adorava especiais televisivos, mesmo que fosse de seriados que nem ao menos acompanhava quantos mais episódios seguidos melhor para mim. Era um mau hábito de anos, por passar a maior parte do tempo sozinha aprendi a fazer as coisas do meu jeito e gastar meu tempo com banalidades divertidas.

"_Você vai adorar isso!" _Ele me mostrou uma foto de um completo desconhecido, loiríssimo e que poderia passar por irmão de Ino com facilidade, rosto fino e afeminado. Nada contra caras delicados, mas a preferência por homens de verdade está dentro de toda garota.

"_Então, quem é a modelete?"_ Abri uma cerveja e na improbabilidade de encontrar um copo cedi em beber na lata, eu odiava beber coisas diretamente da lata, assim como odiava canudinhos, na minha humilde concepção copos foram feitos para serem usados.

"_Esse cara se chama Deidara, ele é o grande gênio por trás da bomba que explodiu o avião de seu pai."_ Era engraçado, mas o rosto não condizia com a conduta, eu não conseguia vê-lo explodindo algo. Mas o nome me fez lembrar algo, há alguns anos atrás um cara vendeu bombas para gangues do centro que foram usadas para derrubar portas de bancos. Nunca pegaram o autor da proeza, mas o perfil condizia.

"_Quem é a modelete?" _Abri uma cerveja e na improbabilidade de encontrar um copo cedi em beber na lata, eu odiava beber coisas diretamente da lata, assim como odiava canudinhos, na minha concepção copos foram feitos para serem usados.

Se fosse o mesmo cara, ele era maluco. Embora inocentado por falta de evidências, ele persistia em falar da beleza efêmera das explosões, tratava como se fosse uma espécie de arte. A promotoria tentou a todo custo, mas o júri acatou a defesa, e pensando bem, não tínhamos nenhuma prova concreta, era tudo circunstancial.

"_E ele falou alguma coisa?"_ Conhecia os interrogatórios de Naruto, ele faria até um mudo confessar. A corregedoria não gostava muito, mas também não faziam grandes protestos, afinal de contas, funcionava.

"_Não, mas..."_ Kiba fez uma cara de cachorro sem dono, já sabia que eu e Shikamaru tínhamos terminado, e nunca duvide da capacidade dele de ser inconveniente.

"_Sem suspense, Kiba. Fale logo!" _Eu tinha problemas com essas caras e bocas que ele fazia, eu posso dizer que qualquer uma teria. O ar selvagem, a carinha de abandono e não demora muito para você cair na dele.

"_Ele se formou em Química no MIT em 1995 e advinha só quem estudou no MIT no mesmo período?"_ Não subestime o poder da informação, são pouquíssimas pessoas capazes de estudar no MIT, as melhores cabeças e os mais talentosos. Na verdade assim que eu ouvi sobre o MIT já sabia sobre quem se tratava.

"_Itachi Uchiha!"_ Ele era físico, e era bom nisso. Poderia exercer a profissão na empresa que quisesse, mas preferiu administrar os bens da família. Itachi era frio, maldoso e fechado. Não duvidaria da capacidade dele de roubar as pessoas que o ajudaram. Também não duvidava da sua capacidade de matar para obter o que desejava.

Todo mundo sabia que ele não tinha um grande caráter, Hinata me disse que achava que ele era um sociopata, gostava de controlar as pessoas, gostava de vê-las sofrendo. Se Hinata, que embora psicóloga, acreditava na bondade alheia cegamente me falou isso, não havia como contestar. Ele sempre me despertou algo perto do medo, mas a base não era essa, ele era controlador e isso sim era perigoso.

"_E então, boneca? Não acha que eu mereço um prêmio?" _As coisas só aconteciam comigo quando eu estava enrolada até o pescoço. Eu estava bastante carente e confusa e só esses argumentos bastariam para eu fazer um monte de besteiras na minha pseudo-vida amorosa, mas só uma pessoa ocupava meus pensamentos e era irritante achar que eu estava caída por Neji de novo.

"_Não tente tirar proveito, Kiba."_ Fiz meu melhor olhar reprovador e ele gargalhou. Um fato extremamente importante é que nunca devemos dormir com nossos melhores amigos, simplesmente porque não devemos. É uma daquelas regras universais e incontestáveis.

xXx

Um jantar de negócios inadiáveis foi marcado na residência dos Yamanaka e infelizmente eu fui obrigada a comparecer. Desde o incidente até este momento eu não havia trocado mais do que meia palavra com Ino, na verdade nem foi uma palavra, mas um aceno de cabeça. A impressão que eu tinha é que Hiashi gostava de me sabotar, não conseguia encontrar outra explicação mais plausível, só podia ser sabotagem social.

Comprei um vestido preto, bonito e casual e botas da moda. Sapatos da moda sempre machucam, mas era indispensável que eu parecesse saudável e feliz, sapatos novos sempre fazem a gente parecer saudável e feliz.

Ino me acolheu a porta com um sorriso amarelo, foi bastante gentil e falsa, mas ela toda me soava falsa. Para novas namoradas de nossos ex-namorados é sempre difícil entender que nós não somos psicopatas amarguradas, sinceramente, eu não estava realmente ligando.

"_Essas recepções são como morrer e ir parar em algum episódio de Gossip Girl." _Resmunguei para Neji, que sorriu de lado. Sempre discreto. E ele estava inegavelmente lindo e eu estava inegavelmente tentada a esquecer qualquer impossibilidade moral que me impedisse de ficar com ele.

"_Você fez falta ontem, todos comentaram a sua não aparição."_ Isso era música para os meus ouvidos, saber que ele sentia alguma necessidade de mim, me dava uma confiança descomunal e incompatível com a situação.

"_Sinto muito, fui assistir aos Yankees com um amigo!" _Respondi, embora fosse mentira. Na verdade, eu e Kiba tivemos uma rodada de cerveja e a preparação do mural 'Quem matou papai?'. Estamos tentando assimilar as informações e chegar a eles antes que cheguem até nós.

"_Deve ter ficado decepcionada... Os Yankees perderam!" _Eu não sabia, nem tive o trabalho de olhar o resultado, imaginei que ninguém teria assistido ao jogo ou se importado com ele, achei que ninguém indagaria detalhes.

Já fazia algumas horas e já tinha bebido mais do que deveria, e sabia bem disso, mas estava tentada a arriscar. Nem tinha um motivo, mas havia acordado buscando uma boa confusão. E não era só eu que estava querendo motivos, Ino também estava particularmente estressada, atirando farpas para todos os lados. Era quase que óbvio que só precisávamos de um esbarrão para um confronto direto, inédito e que uma hora ou outra teria de acontecer.

E ele realmente aconteceu.

"_Olha querida, se você já fez à social por que não vai para casa?"_ Convidar um convidado a se retirar, e não estranhe a redundância da frase, significa duas coisas, ou se está bêbada demais e nem sabe o que está fazendo ou então tem algum ódio reprimido oculto. É como expulsar a amante do seu marido no dia do casamento, uma questão de orgulho próprio e alto nível de álcool no sangue.

"_Desculpe! O que disse?"_ De repente todos os olhares se viraram para nós, era como estar no ginásio de novo, a diferença é que na escola eles gritavam 'briga!briga' e aqui eles fazem aquela cara indignada e cochicham falsas lições de moral. A maioria torce por duas mulheres se atracando fisicamente e ninguém para separar, e isso acontece em todas as etapas da vida.

"_Eu sei que perder o namorado é duro e que você queira parecer forte para todos nós, mas... A sua presença está sendo um incomodo!" _Meu sangue ferveu. Quem ela achava que era? E é nessas horas que a gente desce do salto e que se dane as boas maneiras. Ao menos comigo era assim, nunca dava minha cara a tapa, não perdoava e não engolia sapos.

"_Presta bastante atenção, minha jovem Padawan... Faz de conta que você é sóbria e inteligente. Eu sou uma advogada formada por Harvard, eu sou uma mestra Jedi no sistema trabalhista. E você é só a loira gostosinha. Acha mesmo que eu preciso me assegurar como pessoa pelo número de caras com quem eu durmo?" _Se você quer ganhar uma discussão use palavras difíceis que a outra pessoa provavelmente não entenda e apele para a citação de Star Wars, salva as exceções, a maioria não faz idéia do que você está falando.

"_Como?"_ Ino realmente pareceu perdida, tentou buscar insistentemente uma resposta, mas a cara dela demonstrava que provavelmente não encontraria nada. E com o maior sofrimento do mundo ele me fez a pergunta.

"_Eu disse, simplificando, que você é burra!"_ Eu fui embora, como ela queria, mas consegui uma honrosa menção no tablóide do dia seguinte onde era apontada como a pobre vítima, a coitada da advogada que foi abandonada pelo namorado que decidiu ficar com a megera escandalosa amante. E nem estou exagerando. Adoro tablóides.

Eu não odiava Ino e ele também não me odeia, mas éramos duas mulheres em dias ruins e esse tipo de coisa acontece. São como brigas de grandes amigas, a gente esquece e tudo fica bem depois. Digamos assim, não há ressentimentos de ambos os lados.

Neji me levou para casa, já que eu estava, segundo ele, incapacitada intelectualmente de dirigir. E eu agradeci a todas as entidades divinas por aquela dádiva. Talvez Hinata estivesse certa, Meredith sempre volta para o McDreamy. E eu ia acabar voltando para Neji. Ou talvez o destino fosse traiçoeiro e gostasse de nos pregar peças. Ou ainda, talvez as duas coisas.

É como se diz, não adianta nadar contra a corrente. Se a vida sempre me leva até ele, talvez seja melhor aproveitar a oportunidade.

xXx

Nós chegamos, finalmente, ao meu apartamento e para minha surpresa e espanto dele a porta estava escancarada e todas as minhas coisas encontravam-se espalhadas, havia calcinhas minhas até pelo corredor. Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra alguém iria desconfiar, mas nunca imaginei que seria tão breve. E meu pânico era ainda maior, porque eu não ligava realmente para o que pudessem fazer comigo, mas se as informações que eu tinha sumiram muito mais gente corria risco. E eu sentia muito por ter colocado Kiba nessa encrenca sem tamanho.

Eu tentei ficar calma, mas essa era de longe uma das qualidades pelas quais eu não tinha e Neji percebeu rápido que não se tratava de um assalto qualquer ou brincadeira de mau gosto, e desconfio que tenha sido pela cor que eu adquiri, eu estava pálida, amarela, minhas mãos suavam e meus dedos estavam adormecidos.

"_Suponho que não vai ligar para a polícia..." _Eu não podia ligar para a polícia e abrir um boletim de ocorrência dizendo que meus documentos ilegais foram roubados, era um beco sem saída. Ou eu admitia que estive fazendo espionagem empresarial ou dizia que nada foi roubado.

"_Eu... Eu não sei!"_ Eu tentava pensar, mas não conseguia. Minha mente estava bloqueada por uma nuvem de medos que se formaram.

"_Em o que exatamente você estava metida?"_ Os olhos sóbrios e sérios dele me encararam como se quisesse arrancar a resposta da minha alma e eu hesitei, tive vontade de falar, mas quanto ele menos soubesse melhor para a segurança dele.

"_Você não vai querer saber!"_

Uma luz pareceu iluminar minhas idéias, havíamos chegado a um denominador comum, Itachi Uchiha. Por mais que pensasse na obviedade de tudo isso, ele havia tido contato com o cara que fez a bomba. Bastou descobrirmos isso e eles passaram para um ataque direto. Como duvidar? Era fácil determinar que eu estava no caminho certo e tudo estava se tornando mais perigoso. Ou eu estava completamente errada.

"_Se você não me contar o motivo vou ligar para a polícia." _Os olhos dele pareciam crescer como dois faróis reluzentes, enquanto os meus, amendoados e acovardados pareciam diminuir. Senti medo de envolvê-lo nos meus problemas, senti um instinto maternal que queria impedir a todo custo que ele não se machucasse. Sem pensar que talvez protegesse alguém que não deveria.

"_Por favor, Neji, não me obrigue a te contar..." _Eu estava à beira das lágrimas, sentindo o coração palpitando descontroladamente em meu peito. Sentindo minhas pernas amolecerem de um temor que não sentia. Eu nunca tive medo das conseqüências de nada, mas aqui, mas ele...

"_Estou pedindo que confie em mim. Por que não quer me deixar ajudá-la? Protegê-la?"_ Confiança. Era algo estranho de se pedir. Eu não confiava nele, jamais confiaria de novo, mas por outro lado, tinha necessidade dele. Como uma criança, viciada na presença protetora. Eu o queria, mas não confiava. Amava, mas não confiaria.

"_Ninguém pode me proteger. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo quando comecei." _Dramática, as lágrimas que escorriam sem nenhum motivo aparente que fosse relevante. Ele se declarava com seu jeito torpe para mim e tudo o que eu podia dizer é que não estava disposta a aceitar sua mão estendida. Eu desejava ser protegida, mas já não acreditava em cavaleiros sobre cavalos brancos e armaduras reluzentes bradando uma espada e me salvando dos perigos do mundo.

"_Ao menos, me deixe tentar!"_

Era quase uma situação espiritual, porque embora falássemos da invasão da minha casa ambos estávamos entendendo coisas distintas. Estávamos expondo nossos sentimentos guardados por anos naquele diálogo estúpido. E eu não achava nenhum traço daquele Neji que me fez sofrer tanto, tudo o que eu via era outro homem, centrado, emanando uma sinceridade que duvido que realmente fosse real, emanando heroísmo. Era o homem que eu queria ver. Ou que queria ter.

oOo

1 McDreamy: apelido dado ao Doutor Derek Sheperd em Grey's Anatomy.

Teve outras muitas citações, então podem aproveitar e brincar de 'Onde está Wally?' no texto...

Adorei escrever esse capítulo porque ele é todo tenso, cheio de frases de efeito. Agradeço muito a todos que acompanham... Desculpe pela demora com os capítulos, mas estudar para o vestibular e atualizar a história são tarefas incompatíveis!!!

A Tenten está cada vez mais parecida com a autora, então, se ela estiver incomodando vocês, por favor, é só dizer!

**Bem, boa leitura! E se puderem, deixem um review!!!!**


End file.
